Under The Bed
by chugirl2526
Summary: The boys are in trouble when a race of dust mites from under their bed shrinks them down and orders Howard to find the sacred gem of their land before they kill Vince. Slash. Rated 'T' for violence
1. Chapter 1

Under The Bed.

Summery- The boys are in trouble when a race of dust mites from under their bed shrinks them down and orders Howard to find the sacred gem of their land before they kill Vince. Slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, nor will I ever do. I only own everything else in the story.

Author's Notes- I'm sorry I haven't written anything for ages, I just had writer's block and didn't have the heart to write anything for ages, but now loads of ideas have entered my mind Also, if anyone thinks i'm writing too many crossovers and wants me to stop them, please tell me :)

This story is deadicated to northernbullet whose 'Howard's Odyssey' inspired this story, also to violence4, stars of andromeda and ButtonsMagoo for their lovely slash/angst stories

--

Midnight rang out in the quiet flat, the downstairs rooms dark with no-one around to break the silence. Upstairs was a different story, in one room was the shaman Naboo, his room filled with selves of potions and books, a large black cauldron gathering dust in the corner, with his faithful hooka next to it. The small man was sound asleep after a large hooka session.

In the room next to him, was his large gorilla familiar, Bollo. His room was filled with DJ-ing equipment, records and tapes scattered everywhere, in one of the corners was a pile of monkey porn magazines and a pair of headphones next to them. He was also snoring gently after his shared hooka session with his master.

Across the hallway, in their shared room, were Vince and Howard, best friends for years and recently, lovers. Their room was filled with two large wardrobes, one filled to brusting with glittery, colourful clothes, the other filled with dull, bown and dark clothes. The walls were covered with posters of electro and jazz musicians, magazines, records, tapes and CDs.

On the bed, the sweet couple lay in each other's arms. Howard wrapped his arms around the thin pale body of Vince, holding him close and sleeping with his lips pressed in the sweet-smelling raven hair. Vince himself had his arms wrapped around the jazz mavarick's waist, his breath ghosting over his bare chest as he slept.

Nither realised what was happening underneath their bed...

--

It was always dark under the bed, so many torches made from matches lit up the land beneath. The carpet grass never moved as no breeze wafted through the hills of old clothing, in the distance was a large wall made from lego, hiding a grand secret.

In the middle of the square wall was a large temple, also made from lego. Inside the temple sitting on a large red and yellow lego throne, was a foot tall man, made from grey dust. He was wearing dark clothing made from navy and brown threads, his eyes just small black beads, holding onto a large needle.

His eyes narrowed as a smaller dust man ran into the large hallway, panting for breathed as he knelt down before him, looking u at him with blue bead eyes "My high priest Dixerious, our spies have returned with news about our chosen one. It seems he has been posessed by the raven demon, into thinking they're together"

Dixerious stood up and walked over to a large crayon portrait of a moutased man in silver armour, wielding a sword against a large raven-black coloured demon, large black wings sprouted out of its back as it flew down, claws poised to slash the hero. It was painted way before his time, but he lived by the image of the raven demon taking away their chosen one "My time will soon be up, Samoiurx. But before I go, I will make sure this raven demon will not stop our plans from making the chosen one help me get what I want. And you, my old friend, will help me"

"Yes, my friend. But how will this take place?" Samoiurx asked, curious of what was going through the high priest mind.

"I have been prefecting my magic and have finalised my shrinking spell. We will simply use it to shrink the both of them down and make the chosen one go after what I need, by threating to destory his 'love'. But as soon as I have that gemstone, we'll rid our world and his own of that raven demon and cast peace at last" Dixerious laughs, his partner also joining in as they looked at a portrait next to the first, They glanced at a large diamond on a large purple sweet wrapper stand, in the darkness surrounding it was a pair a bright red eyes, glaring dangerously in the shadows.

--

There we go, first chapter done hoping not too many spelling mistakes this time lol i hope you all enjoy this as it will get more weirder from here on in, oh and angsty :) from Chugirl2526.


	2. Chapter 2

Under The Bed.

Summery- The boys are in trouble when a race of dust mites from under their bed shrinks them down and orders Howard to find the sacred gem of their land before they kill Vince. Slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, nor will I ever do. I only own everything else in the story.

Author's Notes- I'm sorry I haven't written anything for ages, I just had writer's block and didn't have the heart to write anything for ages, but now loads of ideas have entered my mind Also, if anyone thinks i'm writing too many crossovers and wants me to stop them, please tell me :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter This one will contain some angst and Vince-hurt. The chapters is a bit longer to make up for the short one eariler.

--

As morning broke over London, the sunlight shone in through the window of Vince and Howard's bedroom, casting an almost magicial glow upon them. Vince was the first one to awake, snuffing at first before slowly opening his eyes, using one of his hands to block the sun from his blue eyes. After finally waking up properly, he smiled as he felt Howard's body next to him, remembering all the fun they had last night. He looked up at the peaceful, still sleeping face of his lover and gently kissed him awake.

Howard smiled against the kiss and slowly opened his small brown eyes to look into Vince's own as he broke off "Morning little man"

"Morning Howard" Vince smiled at him, tracing his chest with his fingertips, making his boyfriend shiver with pleasure "How you feeling?"

"After last night, just wonderful. I love you" The jazz mavarick answered, putting his hand behind Vince's head and started slowly playing with the dark locks, making the electro poof close his eyes and sigh happily "I love you too, Howard" He then pulled Vince closer and placed his lips on his own, making the kiss deepen as he licked Vince's lips to open his mouth, which he did with the greatest pleasure.

As they broke away for air, they held each other close for a few moments to get their breath back until a knocking and a lispy voice broke them out of their thoughts "Come on, I need you guys to open up shop while me and Bollo go to Shamansburys"

The two lovers moaned in disappointment, but got up anyway after another long kiss. They both showered and finally got dressed, Vince in a blue shirt with purple splashes on it and black jeans, while Howard wore a beige shirt with dark brown trousers "Listen, I've gotta do my hair and stuff, you go downstairs and open without me, I won't be long" Vince said.

"Alright, but don't stay in front of that mirror for so long. You might get sucked into it without warning" Howard joked, giving Vince one last kiss before going downstairs. Vince then turned to his vanity table and sat down, getting his cans of Root Boost and Goth Juice and started styling. As he worked, he couldn't help but feel shivers of fear run down his spine, the feeling that someone was watching him.

Shaking off the stupid idea, he finally finished and stood up, checking the final product before reaching for some mascara. Before he could touch it, a bright flash of light filled the room and blinded him, making him placed both his arms over his eyes. Vince felt his body changing and tried to call for Howard, but darkness took him before he could.

--

Dixerious and Samoiurx stood at the edge of their land, just at the point where the duvet nearly reaches the floor. They watched as the raven haired man's body shrank with the magic, then gently fall to the ground near them. The high priest then whistled and ten dust guard wearing sliver armour made from chewing gum wrappers came out from behind the rolled up sock boulders with a cart.

They walked up to the raven haired man and rolled him over tying his hands behind his back, then picked him up and placed him in the cart "I want this demon locked up back at the temple, if he wakes up and starts fighting you, just knock him out again. Just don't kill him yet, I need him to make the chosen one work for me" Dixerious ordered the head guard, who just bowed to him and ordered his men to wheel the cart back to the lego city.

"Samoiurx my friend, my time will soon come. Once I have that diamond, no-one will stop me in taking over this land. Once the demon has been killed, the chosen one will be so devestated with the loss of his 'love', he will surely kill himself with grief when I make him big again" The high priest said, looking back at the giant space that was the rest of the bedroom floor "All we need now is the actual 'hero'"

--

Howard was getting both slightly annoyed and worried, Vince had been up there for nearly an hour, even he wouldn't be this long on a work day. He went over to the shop door and flipped over the sign saying they were closed, then went upstairs to their bedroom "Vince? Vince, you alright?"

He walked into the bedroom and was instantly worried seeing no-one in there "Vince? Come on Vince, this isn't funny. You can come out now" He looked up at his boyfriend's vanity mirror and thought about what he said earlier, surely Vince didn't really get sucked in. It wouldn't be the first time he did go into a mirror, but that was one of Naboo's mirrors, not this one of Ikea. Suddenly, a bright light flashed out, making him gasp in shock before covering his eyes, feeling his body changing as darkness took him.

--

As he woke up, Howard slowly opened his eyes and turned his head gently to see his surroundings. He was inside what seemed to be a multicoloured building, lit with matches with a large throne upon large steps. He got up, still shakey with dizziness and walked over to the throne, seeing upon closer inspection it was made from lego "So this is where Vince 'got rid' of his lego" Howard muttered to himself, smiling slightly before realising what happened before the flash.

He turned as he heard a door opening and watched as two figures walked through the large doorway, one carrying a large needle. They were made from dust, which freaked Howard out slightly "Ah, chosen one. You have finally awakened" The needle carrying dust man said.

"Who are you and were am I?" Howard asked, still looking around his surroundings with curoiusity and fear.

"My name is Dixerious, high priest of Rasilax. This is my assistant Samoiurx and we have been waiting for you for years" Dixerious explained.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend, Vince. Have you seen him? Black hair, big blue eyes, dresses like a futuristic prostitue?" Howard asked hopeful.

"We have taken a prisoner with that description, but we cannot let him free. He is the raven demon that has cast fear into the hearts of the people of this land" Samoiurx answered, his blue bead eyes shining in the light of the matches.

"What do you mean you can't let him free? He's not a demon" Howard explained, just supressing his anger.

"Yes he is, he has been hurting you for ages, ever since you've been here and before he moved in the room above us. Anyone who displeases or hurts our chosen one is a demon" Dixerious almost yelled, his own anger peaking "But, I suppose if you love him that much, there is something you could do for his freedom"

"Anything, I'll do anything, please" Howard pleaded, feeling tears well up in his eyes "I love him so much, he never really hurt me"

"You must go out across the lands which we cannot. There will be wild creatures and dangerous surroundings that will slow you down as you collect for me the diamond of the raven demon, a rare gem with magicial properties that can restore peace across the land. It was dropped from above by the demon years ago during a fight between you and it" Samoiurx said, pointing the way on a portrait of a map by them "It is hidden in this cave here, guarded by a fearsome beast. You must bring it back to us in three days, or the demon will be executed"

"Alright, alright I'll go. But I want to see Vince before I go, to be sure you do have him and are not lying to me" The jazz mavarick demanded.

"As you wish. Samoiurx, please go down and feach our 'guest' from the dungeons" The high priest asked, watching as his friend walked quickly into another room, through a door in the wall behind the throne. After a few minutes, Howard's ears and heart perked up as he heard a struggle and moans of pain coming from the room.

He watched in anger as Vince was forcefully dragging into the main room by his arms by two guards, his eyes closed in anger and annoyance as he struggled to free himself. As he was bought closer, one guard held him firm by pulling an arm up his back, making him gasp in pain. Howard felt another heatwave of anger rise through his body as he notised the black eye and split lip his lover sported.

"He woke up and started fighting, so we calmed him down" The first guard said, tightening his grip on Vince, who gritted his teeth hard against the pain. He spotted his lover and tried to free himself to get to him, but just couldn't with the large dust guard held him tight. He just glared up at Howard with large blue eyes, full of hurt, sadness and love.

"You see, he's fine. Now get out there and find me my diamond" Dixerious demanded "Or we could just execute the demon now in front of you" He nodded to the second guard, who grabbed Vince's dark locks and pulled his head back roughly to expose his throat, placing the point of the needle he carried upon the soft flesh. He pressed a bit tooo hard and a drop of blood appeared, nearly making Howard sick with the mistreatment of his boyfriend.

"Alright, I said I'd do it. But if he's hurt more before I come back, I will place the diamond up somewhere unpleasent on your person sir" The high priest just smiled and nodded, waving his hand as a signal for the guards to take Vince back the dungeons, who started struggling again as he was dragged away.

"I will provide you with a weapon to help you along, but that is all you're allow to take" Dixerious said, as he, Howard and Samoiurx walked out of the temple, not notising a young dust woman with green bead eyes hiding behind a lego statue, listening to every word.

--

There you go, next chapter up :) I hope you guys enjoy this one too, and enjoy the Vince ansgt from Chugirl2526.


	3. Chapter 3

Under The Bed.

Summery- The boys are in trouble when a race of dust mites from under their bed shrinks them down and orders Howard to find the sacred gem of their land before they kill Vince. Slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, nor will I ever do. I only own everything else in the story.

Author's Notes- I'm sorry I haven't written anything for ages, I just had writer's block and didn't have the heart to write anything for ages, but now loads of ideas have entered my mind Also, if anyone thinks i'm writing too many crossovers and wants me to stop them, please tell me :)

Thanks to ButtonsMagoo and swisstony for their reviews and special thanks to SisiDraig and tomsgirl79 for liking this story to the great Lewis Carol and Terry Pratchett, I didn't think it was that good lol. This next chapter is deadicated to all my reviewers and for cookiemunster for getting into uni

--

As the guards dragged Vince down the hard, lego stairs, the electro poof tried again and again to free himself from the strong grips holding him tightly. When he saw Howard, his mind went wild at the sight of his lover, he thought he'd never see the loveable jazz mavarick again. He tried to get to him, but these dust people were stronger then they looked, their grips like steel.

They soon got to the prison cell which Vince was kept in before and one guard pulled him inside, the other standing outside to keep watch. Once he saw the chance, Vince wiggled out of the guard's grasp, but before he had a chance to do anything, the guard kicked him hard in the chest, making the breath leave his lungs. Seeing his prisoner was stunned, the guard kickly gathered the chains and shackled Vince to the hard ground "I don't see why the boss can't kill you already, it'll do everyone a favour. You just hurt people, when you're gone, the better"

He laughed cruelly as he joined his friend outside and the heavy metal door slammed shut, plunging the cell in darkness, only the starlight pouring through a small slit-window in the wall illumanated the electro poof. Vince lay on the ground in a small ball, trying to get his breath back while trying to calm the pain. Carefully, he lifted up his shirt to see a large purple bruise starting to form across his prominant ribs, glad none of them were actually broken.

Notising the chains were long enough to let him walk around the cell, he got up and went over to the window, looking out over the surroundings of the village and lands beyound. The village was many different houses made from lego blocks, with lit matches lightening the streets, different people made from dust walking past, men, women and children, some with dogs and cats walking by.

Looking up to the dark sky, he could see the stars were nothing but the fairy lights he pinched from the tree when they first appeared in the flat. He was going to use them around his mirror, but stached them under here when Naboo came in the room and just forgot about them. Sitting down on the ground, he put his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them, curling his arms around as he thought about what the guard said to him '_He was right, all I've done is hurt people. I've hurt Howard for years, I mean he's forgiven me now, but all the shit I've given him, it's surprizing he has. But I don't deserve to die, I don't. Do I?_'

With these thoughts planting firmly in his mind, he took one last look at the fairy light stars and drifted slowly into an uneasy sleep, unaware of what was happening outside.

--

Howard stood outside the temple with Dixerious, holding a large needle in one hand and a medium-sized bag in the other "These are your provisions for your quest- your weapon and a bag of food that should last you the three days. The road ahead is rough and dangerous, so be on your guard. Now with that infomation, I must leave you now, I need to summon everyone into their houses"

"What the hell for? You've already captured the 'demon', why does everyone have to hide?" Howard asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"They feel that the demon could escape at any minute, they think he's an all-powerful being that could smite them down. Their houses are now the safest places to be with the magical charms I've placed within them and our guards placed around" The high priest explained "Now, good luck on your quest and bring me that diamond, or else the demon's life ends"

Howard watches with rage as Dixerious made his way back into the temple. As soon as the doors shut, a loud ringing noise from a bell inside rung out, alerting everyone outside to rush into their homes. Once the last door had shut, the town was quiet with only the crackling from the matches for company.

Spying the open gate that lead out towards the open lands, the jazz mavarick hung the bag over his shoulder and setted off, only to be stopped by a hissing sound coming from an alleyway between two houses. Howard walked towards the noise and was shocked when a hand shot out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into the alleyway.

He then felt another hand clamp over his mouth to prevent the scream from escaping. He calmed down though when his eyes adjusted to the more slighter darkness of the alleyway, seeing a young dust woman in front of him with green bead eyes full of warmth and compassion "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to speak with you" She whispered.

"Who are you?" Howard also whispered, once the hand was removed from his mouth.

"My name is Elizoius and I'm part of a small group of dust people wanting to take the high priest down" She introduced.

"Take him down? What do you mean?" Howard asked, confused.

"I've been working undercover as a servent girl in the temple to find out his plans, and so far I've leanrt that the diamond he wants you to seek contains ultimate powers. If he gets his hands on it, it'll be the end of our freedom as we know it" She answered.

"But if I don't bring it to him, he'll kill Vince. I can't let that happen either" Howard protested, feeling wreched between saving Vince and helping the girl.

"But I have a plan. You must meet the rest of our group, situated out there in the open lands, inside an open-topped mountian. They will help you along the way, then bring the diamond here and free your mate. Once that is done, we'll close in and overthrow him before he gets the diamond. What do you say?" Elizoius asked.

Howard stared at her before rubbing his hand over his eyes, his head and heart arguing over the decision "What if I can't trust you? What if you'll just take the diamond for yourself?"

Elizoius gave him a disbeliving look before covering it up with a smile "What if I could take you to see your Vince before you set off?" Howard looked at her in shock before giving a small smile "Really? You'll do that?"

"Only if you agree to help me and my group to get rid of the high priest" Howard nodded his agreement and she gave an even bigger smile "Then follow me, he's been kept in a low cell so you'll be able to see him"

They both snuck out from the alleyway, watching carefully for any guards walking about as they quickly walked across to the side of the temple. Elizoius pointed to a lone slit in the wall "That's his cell, the window's quite small I'm afraid" Howard went over to the window and looked inside "Vince? Vince, can you hear me?" He whispered loudly, hopefully not alerting any guards as Elizoius kept watch.

Inside the cell, Vince lifted his head up to the sound of his lover's voice "Howard? Are you really there?" He whispered loudly back, almost disbeliving in his words. He stood up and looked through the small slit to see Howard looking back at him, smiling gently "Howard, it's really you!" He tried to put his hand through the window to reach his boyfriend, but the chains wouldn't allow him to move anymore.

Howard notised this and placed his hand inside instead, feeling happy when he felt Vince hold his hand "Listen Vince, I promise to get you out of here. I'm going to do anything and everything to get you out" He felt his heart break when he heard sobs coming from inside the cell "Please, don't cry Vince, don't cry"

"I'm sorry, they were right. All I do is hurt you, I'm even hurting you now like this" The electro poof cried. He then felt the hand move from his and into his hair, stroking the soft locks and calming him down.

"No Vince, you've never hurt me on purpose. You were just joking, but half the time I took it all too seriously, but now I love you and I will get you back, no matter what" He felt Vince's head nod under his hand and smiled as he felt Vince kiss his hand "Please be careful, Howard. Don't get hurt because of me, I love you too"

"Come on, you must go now. I will kept an eye on him while you're gone" Elizoius said, pointing to where two guards were coming around the corner. Howard gave Vince one last smile through the window before moving away, leaving the electro poof alone with his worry and tears for his boyfriend.

--

There we go, sorry for the late update Hopefully there's enough angst here to keep you hehe From chugirl2526.


	4. Chapter 4

Under The Bed.

Summery- The boys are in trouble when a race of dust mites from under their bed shrinks them down and orders Howard to find the sacred gem of their land before they kill Vince. Slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, nor will I ever do. I only own everything else in the story.

Author's Notes- I'm sorry I haven't written anything for ages, I just had writer's block and didn't have the heart to write anything for ages, but now loads of ideas have entered my mind Also, if anyone thinks i'm writing too many crossovers and wants me to stop them, please tell me :)

This chapter is deadicated to Jamie for her birthday Hope you have a nice one.

--

Howard and Elizoius made their way to the open gates of the village without gaining attention from any of the guards. The jazz mavarick made to leave, but was stopped once more by the young woman "Wait, I want you to take this with you, to prove to my group you know me" She handed him a blue and silver pendent with a small purple stone in the middle.

"Thank you, for helping me, us" Howard smiled, before giving Elizoius a hug. She smiled as they pulled away "Don't worry about Vince, I'll watch over him while you're away" He nodded once briskly before running out into the soft cotton hills, knowing the quicker he could get to the diamond and the group, the quicker he could get back to Vince.

He ran as far as he could, before he couldn't breath and his legs started to throb from pain. He sat down and looked at his surroundings, the dark shadows of the large cotton hills covered himself and the ground, the fairy lights up above making it seem like the stars twinkling in the darkness. He sighed as the stars reminded him of how Vince's eyes shined when he was happy.

As he laid down on the soft ground, he wrapped his hand around the pendent Elizoius gave him and thought it was his lover's hand he was holding, keeping him safe and sounds in the night as he drifted into a restless sleep.

--

Vince was awoken from his light sleep by the sound of footsteps outside his cell. He stared in fear as the door opened to reveal Dixerious, staring down at him with a cold looking smile on his face, his black beady eyes shinging evilly in the light of the matches outside "Leave us alone, we have must to discuss" He told the guard outside, walking into the cell so the door closed shut behind him.

"Well, well. What have we here? The perfect decoy I see" The high priest muttered loudly, making Vince confused "You see, that painting of the raven demon fighting the chosen one in the hall, that was a picture done by one of the first elders that ruled over these lands. He posessed great powers, including the ability to see into the future. He saw the demise of the raven demon, saw my demise"

"Your demise? You're the raven demon?" Vince gasped, half in shock, half in anger.

Dixerious rushed over to him and grabbed Vince's shirt front, pulling his face close to his "Yes, I'm the raven demon" His face and body turned into black scales, his eyes turning blood red and his smile full of razor sharp teeth. Two longish horns stuck out of his head and long black wings sprouted from his back "And now you know my secret, I will have to destory you"

Vince couldn't stand this treatment anymore and spat in the demon's face "You'll never win, Howard will destory you first"

The 'high priest' saw red and slapped Vince hard across the cheek, making his head snap to the side, his cheek bleeding from when the sharp claws caught him "You will show respect to your new ruler. I was once the most powerful creature in this world, but when that first elder used his powers to take my diamond from me, I became powerless and had to hide away as this. But once that diamond is in my power again, you and all these worthless creatures will fall under my hand and my army"

He stood up and threw Vince none too gently to the floor, then changed back into his disguise "Dont' worry, you won't suffer here for much longer, once I have what I want, I'll grant everyone's wishes to have the raven demon destoryed" He then walked back to the door and knocked, making the guard outside open it and let the high priest out "I want this creature to suffer for what he's done, but keep him alive. Only let that servent girl give him food and drink once a day and let no-one talk to him"

The guard nodded and locked the door when Dixeroius came out, plunging Vince once again into the darkness. His mind whirled with the new infomation he was given, he needed to tell Howard about it badly, but how? He couldn't get out and he couldn't be able to tell anyone now. As he touched his cheek and felt the wetness of blood, he desided to try and not annoy the demon anymore, not if he wanted to see Howard again.

--

Howard woke to the sound of bleating and grass being chewed. Opening his eyes, he saw that the sky was still dark with the fairy lights and suddenly realised that must be permanant here, never ending night-sky, never seen daylight. He then turned his head slightly and saw a large woolly animal grazing beside him, enjoying the strands of string coming off the cotton hills.

Sitting up, he looked at his watch to see that he slept until 12 in the afternoon, realising he's wasted half a day sleeping instead of finding the diamond. He first had some breakfast while checking out the strange animals, they looked like sheep, but were made from different coloured bits of wool. Some were blue, green, red and yellow, just enjoying the feed around them.

Howard finally finished eating an stood up, gathering his equipment and started once again on his journey. He frowned as he spotted a shadow a few feet away from him, attacking what seemed to be a green sheep. He crept closer to the starnge animal, notising that it was a dust wolf, snacking into the sheep with sharp claws and teeth made from pins.

The wolf then caught his scent in the air and turned slowly towards him, snarling as his red beady eyes resting on the jazz mavarick. Howard didn't scream but his body froze his fright, his breath catching in the throat at the sight of pure hunger in the wolf's eyes. He then turned on his heels and ran the over way, the deadly animal catching up to him.

Howard knew he couldn't run forever, so he drew his needle out and turned to the wolf, who pounced on him and toppled him to the ground. He screamed in pain as he felt the pin-like teeth sink into his arm, but it only spurred him on to kill the creature attacking him. He raised his needle high and struck it deep into the middle of the wolf's body.

The wolf howled in pain, before finally collapsing dead on top of the jazz mavarick. Howard felt himself going dizzy from the bloodloss and spent energy, but before the darkness took him, he saw a group of three tall dust figures gather around him, talking quietly as he finally drifted unconcious.

--

There we go, finally updated Bet you didn't see the high priest being the demon hehe Sorry if it confused anyone From chugirl2526.


	5. Chapter 5

Under The Bed.

Summery- The boys are in trouble when a race of dust mites from under their bed shrinks them down and orders Howard to find the sacred gem of their land before they kill Vince. Slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, nor will I ever do. I only own everything else in the story.

Author's Notes- I'm sorry I haven't written anything for ages, I just had writer's block and didn't have the heart to write anything for ages, but now loads of ideas have entered my mind Also, if anyone thinks i'm writing too many crossovers and wants me to stop them, please tell me :)

This story is deadicated my muse Jamie and everyone's who's reviewed. I also want to thank her and cookiemunster for allowing me to use them in this story

--

Howard slowly woke up to the feeling of pain and slight wooziness as he remembered what happened. He could remember the wolf attacking him, then those dust people circled him. Thinking he was in danger, he sat up quickly, but soon regetted it as stars spun in front of his eyes "Don't move too fast, you've had a nasty wound dealt to you"

As the mist of pain raised from his mind, Howard looked around to find he was in a large cave, sitting up on a bed of bits of wool. Looking across a fire in the middle of the cave, he saw a young dust woman with deep blue eyes staring back at him, her eyes filled with warmth and calmness "You'll break the stitching I've done if you move like that, then it'll start bleeding again"

"Who are you? Where am I?" Howard asked, keeping his eyes trained on her as she walked over to him and knelt next to him.

"My name is Hannioux and you are in the base of the true followers of the chosen one, desendents of the elders that taken the demon's powers away from him. We've known the high priest was waiting for a moment like this for years, for the chosen one to break the spell guarding the diamond to his powers" She answered, keeping an eye on him as he sat up fully.

"The high priest is the demon? But Vince is with him, who knows what's happening to him now. I have to get that diamond and give it to him to free Vince" The jazz mavarick said, tears of fear pricking in his eyes.

"No, you mustn't give him the diamond, he will use it to destroy or even enslave this world with that diamond. We will help you, but you need to help us first" Hannioux said, her eyes setting hard with defience.

"How do you know you can trust me? And I can trust you?" Howard asked, his small eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"You wear the necklace of our spy, if she can trust you, then so can we. As for you trusting us, we might be your only hope for saving your lover" She answered, her eyes once again softening. They both tensed at the sound of rustling in the distance, but Hannioux relaxed when she saw two more dust poeple, one female and one male creep out of the darkness. Howard tensed up, thinking they were spies working for the demon.

"Do not worry youself, Howard Moon. We mean you no harm, we are part of the your true followers" The second female said, her eyes a lighter blue then Hannioux. She then indiacted to the green eyed male next to her "This is Vladious and I am Jaimioux, leader of the group and you must have many questions"

Howad was tentitive with his questions, hoping he wouldn't ask the wrong ones "Yeah, How do you know my name? Everyone else has just called me 'the chosen one'"

"Our spy in the temple has been keeping us infomed, we have been using these necklaces to keep in check with each other, swapping infomation and such" Vladious explained, pointing to his neck, where the same necklace that Howard wore was hanging.

"Informed? Has she said anything about Vince? Is he alright? She said she'd keep an eye on him" The jazz mavarick pleded, tears forming in his eyes.

Jaimioux placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner "He's...not holding up that well, the demon's apparently torturing him until you get back with the diamond, but he still has hope you'll come for him"

"God...Vince..." Howard felt the tears lightly fall down his cheeks "Why are they doing this to him? He's the most innocent thing around, he wouldn't hurt a fly"

"A year in a dust person's life is the equvilent to a day in your world. Our land has been here since the great green flood 200 years ago, and it is actually your lover as well as you we have to thank for our lives" Hannioux answered, smiling slightly to try and calm him down.

"Great green flood?" Howard muttered to himself, then remembered the time Vince stole a potion from Naboo's room because he thought the sparkling green would suit the room. He then hid the potion under the bed and left it there so he wouldn't get in trouble, then Howard came in the same day and accidently kicked it over, spilling the entire contents across the carpet under the bed "I remember now, you came here by accident, by a spell, a potion"

"That explains why some of us can use magic. When our world first began there was one wise and powerful elder and a few villagers at the time, but there was also one dust person who wanted power so badly, he sold his soul to the dark arts to become the raven demon. He terrorized the villagers and fought with our elder, but was too weak and had his powers taken away from him and placed into a diamond pendent. The weakened demon cursed his people will suffer 200 years from that day and flew off, never to be heard from again, until now he's in disguise. The elder then placed the pendent inside a cave guarded by a fearsome creature with razor sharp teeth and claws and made it so only the chosen one could enter the cave and retrive the diamond. The chosen one is you as you were the first thing he saw after coming to life" Jaimioux explained, kneeling down next to Howard, keeping her hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Wow, so now the high priest is telling everyone that Vince is the demon in disguise to take the heat of him. That's why he sent me out here, to retrive his powers in exchange for Vince's life" Howard said, everything fitting in place in his mind.

"I don't want to worry you, but even when he gets the diamond back, he won't free your Vince. He'll most likely get rid of the competition, the people who can take him down once more, he'll kill Vince" Vladious said bluntly, making hannioux smack him across the back of the head.

"We promise we'll help you to get him back, we owe our lives to him" She said softly, making Howard calm down once more "Now you should sleep more, you'll be fetching the diamond tomorrow and will need your energy" The jazz mavarick nodded and lay back down on his bed of wool, thoughts of his boyfriend suffering making sleep difficult to come by.

--

I'm sorry for the late update, but here it is now Also sorry about the lack of Vince or action, but there will be more in the next chapter, I promise hehe From chugirl2526.


	6. Chapter 6

Under The Bed.

Summery- The boys are in trouble when a race of dust mites from under their bed shrinks them down and orders Howard to find the sacred gem of their land before they kill Vince. Slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, nor will I ever do. I only own everything else in the story.

Author's Notes- I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages, I've been busy with work and friends and such. Also have bad case of writer's block lol(Stupid writer's illness...) This chapter will be a short one and will contains forced slash on Vince and violence on the both of them (Of course... hehe)

This story is deadicated my muse Jamie and everyone's who's reviewed. I also want to thank her and cookiemunster for allowing me to use them in this story

--

As Howard awoken once more in the cave, he was more aware of the presences around him. Sitting up, he notised Jaimioux standing near the cave entrance talking to Hannaioux and Vladious, stopping what she was saying to look over to Howard "Ah, chosen one. You've finally awoken, good"

"What's going on?" He asked, walking to stand next to them as they looked over to a large cave a few feet away, radiating magical energy in a redish-pink aura.

"We were just discussing the plan for today. That is the cave that holds the demon's diamond, but only you can get in. The elders made it so only the chosen one can enter and retrieve the powerful gem..." As Jaimioux spoke, a thunderous roar shook the ground around them from the cave "Unfortunatly, that is also the guardian of the diamond. A monsterous creature of great strengh and power"

Howard was now panicking, his breath coming out in short gasps and the blood drianing from his face. Then a flash of Vince's face shot in his mind, his boyfriend giving him a dizzy grin to give him encouragement, before being replaced with an image of the last time he saw Vince, beaten and miserable. He couldn't let that happen anymore to him, even if that meant facing this 'beast' "Alright, I'm ready"

"Great, now we'll guide you over to the cave and give you some advice on defeating it. We've been studying the ancient texts on clues about the creature and the best way to take it down is to go for its heart, nestled deep inside its chest" Hannaioux explained as they walked across the cotton fields and up the harder hill towards the cave. Once there, the group handed Howard his needle "Now, you must hand through the gateway and discover your destiny"

The jazz mavarick took a deep breath and with one last thought of Vince cheering him on in his mind, he pushed his way past the golden gateway with a flash of bright light blinding him.

--

When the light faded, Howard found himself in the middle of a large caveran, torches lighting the rocky interior. Gathering his thoughts, his breath caught in his throat as he saw a large white shape lying a few feet from him. Bravely going closer, he walked around the front of the creature to discover it was a dragon, but no ordinary dragon.

It was a white sock, with its bright red eyes open and staring, but it appeared to be asleep. At the end of the sock was a pencil tied on, with sharp pins poking through to serve as a tail. Four other pencils poked through the sock dragon's body, with three large needles on the ends to serve as its limbs and claws. Its body was wrapped around a large white marble pedestal, with a sparkling, clear gemstone set in a pendent on top- The demon's diamond!

Excited, Howard moved forwards to retrieve but a low snarling stopped him in his tracks. Slowly, the dragons head raised up and meet his gaze, red eyes boring deep into brown eyes and it bared its sharp needle-like teeth. Before Howard had a chance to use his needle, the dragon rushed forwards and knocked him to the ground, the pins in its tail catching Howard on the leg, stratching him slightly.

The breath left his body as Howard hit the floor, the needle being knocked from his hand to scatter across the floor. The dragon landed gently on the floor and turned back towards the prone man, smoke hissing from his mouth as flames licked inside. Howard rolled over just in time as a firestream was shot in his direction, the heat just scorching his clothes.

He got up quickly and spotted the needle glistening just behind the dragon, but saw that the creature was about to left of another firestream. Howard ran quickly, but it startled the dragon out of his attack and it swung its front limb to the side, catching Howard in his arm with the sharp needle claws.

The jazz mavarick fell to the floor on his knees, his other hand grabbing the wound to try and stop the flow of blood. He looked across to find the needle right next to him and heard the dragon behind him. Looking round, he saw the sock dragon raising his body up on his hind limbs, ready to stamp Howard into the ground. Howard then saw a bright red light in the dragons chest and knew that was the heart.

As the creatures body fell down, Howard raised up the needle and the weapon meet its target, the sharp point digging deep into the red light. The dragons eyes went wider in pain as it went backwards, trying to get the weapon out. Howard watched as it sreeched in pain before finally falling to the ground, its breath leaving its body as it dies slowly, its raspy breaths getting lower and lower before finally it became still.

Howard waited for a few minutes before moving over to the marble pedestal and grabbing the diamond pendent, grasping his hand hard around it as he remembered it was this thing that had gotton him and Vince in trouble in the first place. as this thought hit his mind, another blinding bright light flashed up and transported him out of the cave.

When the flash stopped, he notised he was outside of the cave, where the others were waiting for him. Jaimioux spotted the pendent in his hand and grinned at him "Well done, chosen one, I knew you could do it. Now our plan will be able to come into motion..." She then spotted the blood dripping from Howard's arm and leg, staining his clothes "But first, I think we should help you with your wounds, then we'll go for your mate"

--

Inside his prison cell, Vince was starting to give up hope. His body was sore from the earlier beating he recieved, he was straving for the last time he was fed, which was hours ago and the demon kept coming to him, telling him that Howard would be too late or that he was dead. He looked over to the bowl which contained his dry bread from before, checking for any crumbs he might have left over but finding none.

He jumped as the door to his cell had opened and the demon stroded in, in his high priest disguise "Well, well. Tonight's the night, if 'the chosen one' dosen't turn up with my diamond, you'll die in the most horrible way in my honour" His smile widened as he saw the tears fall gently down the electro poof's face "But there could be a way for you to live..."

Vince couldn't believe what he was hearing until he felt rough lips upon his, the high priest turning into his demon form. Sharp teeth nibbling at his lower lip until it started bleeding, a tounge darting out to lick the crimson fluid off and pushing through his unwilling lips, exploring his mouth. Vince tried to struggle, but it only made the demon kiss even rougher, one of his hands running through the raven locks as the other held Vince close.

As the demon broke away, Vince couldn't help but shudder at the feral look of raw lust in the demons red eyes "You could be my concubine (A/N: A concubine is some sort of sex slave) and rule with me when I've taken over this land. Stay with me and do as I ask of you, and you will live in luxery with whatever you desire"

Vince felt anger at this, he was fed up with all this treatment and finally snapped "Never, I will never be yours. I belong to Howard and Howard only, you will never control me as long as I live" The demon narrowed his eyes and slapped Vince harshly across the face, making him gasp in pain and shock.

"For defying me, I will be glad to see you die tonight" Outside, a guard banged on the door, forcing the demon to go once more in disguise "My Lord, we've had word that the chosen one has found the diamond. He's coming to the village now"

"Hear that, my powers will soon be mine again, and no-one will be able to stop me" He raised from the ground and left Vince crying in pain, anger and shock "See you at the stake tonight, my slave"

--

There we go, finally updated Sorry it took so long, but still... hehe From chugirl2526.


	7. Chapter 7

Under The Bed.

Summery- The boys are in trouble when a race of dust mites from under their bed shrinks them down and orders Howard to find the sacred gem of their land before they kill Vince. Slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, nor will I ever do. I only own everything else in the story.

Author's Notes- This is it, the near end :( In this chapter, I will be using an demon army simlar looking to the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts (Mint Game :) ) Also, sorry this took so long, my internet went shit and wouldn't let me on lol

The song used in this chapter is called 'Through the Fire and the Flames' by Dragonforce, inspired when I just played Guitar Hero 3 and I thought it kinda suited this and the next chapter Great song, listen if you like rock songs

This story is deadicated my muse Jamie and everyone's who's reviewed. I also want to thank her and cookiemunster for allowing me to use them in this story

--

On a cold winter's morning, in the time before the light,

In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight

And the darkness is falling down and the times are tough all right,

The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight.

Fighting high, fighting on for the steel, through the watselands evermore,

The scattered souls will feel the hell that is wasted on the shores,

On the blackest waves in history, we watch them as they go,

Through fire, pain and once again we know.

So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm,

On towards the wilderness our quest carries on,

Far beyound the sundown, far beyound the moonlight,

Deep inside out hearts and all our souls.

Chorus:

So far away we wait for the day,

For the lights are so wasted and gone,

We feel the pain of a lifetime lost a thousand days,

Through the fire and the flames we carry on.

As the red day is dawning and the lightning cracks the sky,

They raise their hands to the heavens above as we send them to thier lies,

Running back through the mid-morning light, there's a burning in my heart,

We're bainished from the time in the fallen land to a light beyound the stars.

In the blackest dreams we do believe our destiny this time,

And endlessly we'll all be free tonight,

And on the wings of a dream, so far beyound reality,

All alone in desperation, now the time is gone.

Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind,

Day after day this misery must go on.

Chorus:

So far away we wait for the day,

For the lights are so wasted and gone,

We feel the pain of a lifetime lost a thousand days,

Through the fire and the flames we carry on.

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands,

We fought so hard now can we understand?

I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can,

For freedom of every man.

Chorus:

So far away we wait for the day,

For the lights are so wasted and gone,

We feel the pain of a lifetime lost a thousand days,

Through the fire and the flames we carry on.

--

As Vince sat in his cell, he knew his time would be up soon. He hadn't moved from the spot the demon left him, too afraid if he did it would mean he would look like he was accepting the offer of being an concubine. He thought about the kiss and instantly felt guilty about it, felt he was being unfaithful to Howard.

He looked up into the 'starry' sky and wondered about his jazzy lover, hoping he found the diamond and that he was fine. He looked across into the courtyard of the village, the dust guards pacing around the houses as two others stood by the gates to the outside lands. His brows wrinkled in confusion though as he saw another dust person run towards the gates from the cotton hills towards the guards. It stopped to tell them something, prompting one of the guards to run towards the temple.

After five minutes, Vince felt the familar chill go up his spine, it happened everytime the demon was near and he was. The cell door opened gently, making the electro poof turn slowly with fear towards Dixerious, who was smiling at him with a smile that shown all of his pointed teeth "I've just had some rather good news...for me of course. Turns out the 'chosen one' has managed to retrieve my diamond and is coming back now"

"That...that means you'll let me go now...right?" Vince stammered, trying to not show his nerves towards the raven demon, but not doing well "You promised Howard"

"Now, my pretty one. The one thing you must always remember about demons is you can never make deals with them, they'll only break or go back on them like I'm doing now" Dixerious smirked down at the look of shock and betrayal on Vince's face "But of course, my offer still stands. Love me, let me anything and everything to you and I will let you live by my side without hurt or sadness in your life anymore"

"Never, if I ever did that, I would live in sadness and hurt. I'd be without Howard and if that ever happened, I could never live with myself" Vince spat out, anger evident in his eyes. His rant stopped as he saw another guard stopped in front of the disguised demon, breathing heavily as though he just ran here "My high priest, the chosen one has just entered through the village gates"

Vince's eyes widened and he turned back to look out the window at the gates, smiling as he saw the familer figure of his boyfriend, pleased that he was still alive. His back straightened and his eyes went wide with shock as he felt fingers comd through his hair as Dixerious came up behind him to also look through the window "Yes, my diamond right on time. Now it is your turn to make a sacrifice for me"

He latched his fingers into the dark locks and dragged Vince from the window, making him gasp in pain as he was handed to the waiting guard, who at once latched his arms around th electro poof "Take him to the courtyard around the back of the temple and get him ready for the ceremony, I must meet our guest of hounor" The guard bowed and dragged Vince away, who started struggling as he was taken away.

--

The jazz mavarick carefully walked through the gates to the village, chills running down his spine as he notised no-one was around, even the guards seemed to have vanished. He looked over his shoulder to the lands beyound to see his new friends waving at him from behind a slightly large hill, indicating that they'll be waiting for any bad changes.

He heaved an heavy sigh before turning back to the direction of the lego temple, his heart beating at the chance of seeing Vince again. As he got closer to the doors of the colourful building, he noticed them opening to reveal a smiling Dixerious, the smile once again sending chills down his spine "Ah, chosen one. I entrust that you have bought me the diamond?"

"Yeah I've bought it, but remember our deal- you only get it when I've got Vince back" Howard growled, his grip tightening on the pendent inside his trouser pocket.

"Lovely, now if you just follow me, I'll take you to your...Vince" The high priest sneered, leading the way towards the throne room as Howard followed him with a sense of unease. After a couple of minutes, he noticed that he wasn't being led towards the cells, but more towards the back of the temple. When they arrived to a smaller room, Dixerious clicked his fingers and two dust guards flew out of the shadows and grabbed his arms, holding him in place.

"Hey, what's going on?" Howard asked, struggling against his bonds, but the guards were much stronger then they looked. The high priest said nothing as he retireved the diamond pendent from Howard and placed it around his neck, the diamond turns an eriee black colour.

"I'm sorry about this, but I mustn't let anything get in the way of my big day" Dixerious said, smirked smugly at the jazz mavarick "Now you lot, I need you to hold him still until I need him. There's something I need to do first" He opened the door and Howard could see it lead out towards a stage, curtains surrounding something in the middle. The high priest stopped next to the surtains and spoke out to the crowd below the stage, which was the entire village.

"My friends, I have great news. The chosen one has bought the diamond and I will put it to use to bring peace to our lands" He paused as the crowd cheered at the news "But first, I thought we should get rid of the evil that has plagued our lands for so long. I present to you- the raven demon" As soon as he said the name, the curtains were pulled up to reveal Vince tied onto a large stake, piles of pencil sharpenings surrounding him by his feet. The crowd hissed and booed at the electro poof, the high priest enjoying every moment of it.

Howard swore as he saw the mistreatment of his boyfriend, anger filling his entire body as he fought to get free again. Then Dixerious' voice rang out again "I think the one who should light up the fire should be the chosen one, who vailently risked his life to protect the diamond which will end the demon's life" Cheers once again filled the air as Howard felt a lit torch being pushed into his hands and then the guards pushed him onto the stage.

"The chosen one should also remember that if he does not complete his final task, we will believe him not to be the true chosen one and he shall be killed" Dixerious sneered, turning his dark eyes to the furious jazz spanner "So, why don't you light him up and get it over with?"

Howard never said anything but walked over to the stake and Vince, eyes solely on his boyfriend's wide, frightened blue eyes as the pressure of everyone watching him mounted on him. He made a move as to light the piles of sharpenings, not noticing the look of hurt on Vince's face and swung round, the torch catching the igh priest around the face, burning him.

The painful hisses and screams coming from Dixerious made everyone cover their ears with their hands, except for Vince who had to suffer the sound more. Howard took this chance to address the crowd when the sounds started to die down "Everyone listen to me, this is the real demon, he's been playing you for fools. Now that he's got the diamond, he'll enslave you all"

No-one believed him at first, until Dixerious uncovered his face and glared towards Howard, his dust face burnt badly to reveal black scales and one red eye "You had to ruin everything, you couldn't just let me have my moment. I was so close to getting what I deserve after all this time, and you had to ruin it" He then transformed into his true form, his body covered in balck scales and his eyes blood red. Two long horns grew from his head, claws grew from his fingers and two long, leathery wings brew from his back.

"And now everyone shall suffer because of you..." He let out a loud screech, making the black diamond pendent from around his neck glow darked, waves radiating of it and into the night sky. Everyone watched as dark clouds surrounded the sky of the temple and many screeches echoed out as many small black creatures flew out, looking like a smalled black cloud swirling down to the ground.

Everyone screamed as the small demons flew around them, pulling on clothes and hair while scratching and biting dust flesh. Howard looked in horror at the carnage before realising about Vince, turning round to see Dixerious holding the torch by the skate "Now it is your turn to suffer, 'chosen one'" He threw the torch onto the pencil sharpenings, lightning the thin bits of wood easily. Vince gasped in horror at the large flames surrounding him got closer, the smoke satrting to make his head feel light and dizzy.

Howard went over to help his love but was stopped when a large needle was placed in front of his vision and at the end was Samioux, an evil smirk on his face as he defended his master "You will not get past me, don't even try" He raked the needle down Howard's chest, leaving a red grove down his skin.

Howard gasp in pain before moving away from the deranged assistant, watching as he came closer and raised the needle above his head. The jazz mavarick closed his eyes and waited for the blow to strike, but never felt it. Instead he heard metal upon metal and opened his eyes, watching as Jaimioux stood in front of him, her needle held high and stopping the killer blow.

He looked behind him to see Vladious and Hannaioux helping the townspeople, using their own needle to strike down the smaller demon in a shower of dark blood "Howard, go and help your love. I will take care of this worthless creature" Jaimioux said, her gaze narrowing at her opponate. Howard didn't need telling twice as he raced for Vince, who was now nearly unconcious from the fumes and smoke.

Dixerious noticed this as well and decided to have more fun out of this. He raised his hand and put out the fire with dark ice, before cutting the binds tying the electro poof to the stake and gathering him not too gently in his arms "You want him, come and claim him of me!" He hissed, claws digging deep into Vince's arms as he took off flying high into the air and above the temple.

Howard stood in shock, watching in pain as his love was taken away from him once more. He then saw Vladious coming to him, a spare needle in his hand "You left this in the cave, it may come in useful. Now go and find your love and end this madness, only you can!" He instructed, before returning to the battle. The jazz mavarick heaved a large sigh, before wrapping his fingers tightly around his weapon, racing back into the temple to find his Vince.

--

There we go, sorry if it sucks, the idea just came to me hehe Also sorry for the late update, as I said my internet was a bit shit, but it's cool now From chugirl2526.


	8. Chapter 8

Under The Bed.

Summery- The boys are in trouble when a race of dust mites from under their bed shrinks them down and orders Howard to find the sacred gem of their land before they kill Vince. Slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, nor will I ever do. I only own everything else in the story.

Author's Notes- This is it, the end :( In this chapter, I will be using an demon army simlar looking to the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts (Mint Game :) ) Also, sorry this took so long, my internet went shit and wouldn't let me on lol

I would like to thank SisiDraig, swisstony and ButtonsMagoo for being such wonderful and faithful reviewers I love you all and this chapter is deadicated to all of you :)

--

Howard ran through the hallowed halls of the lego temple, thinking of nothing but getting Vince back in his arms safely. He turned a corner and found a stairway leading upwards towards the rooftop, muttering a silent prayer of thanks before climbing up the colourful stairs. The matches lined up on the wall were the only things keeping his way lit up as he rushed through the shadowy stairway.

As he reached the top of the stairs, Howard felt a chill go up his spine as he looked down an all blue corridor, the shadows dancing with the flickering match-lights. He took a deep breath and ran quickly to the other end, listening to the sounds of screeching behind him. He risked a glance over his shoulder to see three smaller demons flying having him, claws outstreached and glistening dangerously in the torch-light.

He turned and brandish his needle, slashing across to take of the heads of the front two demons, their black blood splashing over his clothes and face. The last demon dodged the jazz mavarick's attack and slammed into him, pushing him down into the hard block-ground, the needle being flung from his hand across the floor. Howard felt the small claws digging into his shoulders as the demon tried to bite his neck with its razor sharp fangs.

The jazz mavarick knew he couldn't give up, not when Vince was waiting for him to get him, not when there was no point giving up. He dug his feet into the demon's chest and kicked out as hard as he could, sending the small demon flying across the hallway. Wasting no time, Howard got to his feet and ran towards his fallen needle, gathering it up just as the demon flew back to him, hissing in anger with it's red eyes flashing dangerously.

Howard, with all his might, threw the needle like a spear and landed it through the demon's chest, making it scream out loud before landed hard in a pool of it's own dark blood. Howard picked his weapon out of the body and wiped the blood on his clothes, not caring how dirty they got and turned round to see more stairs leading up to the roof. Taking one last disgusted look at the dead demons surrounding him, Howard took his pace back up and made his way upstairs.

--

Dixerious flew high on the roof, clutching Vince harshly in his claws and powerful arms, enjoying the little gasps of pain that came from the electro poof. He landed gently on the roof, but deposited Vince not as gently onto the rooftop, walking away from the weakened man to the edge of the roof "I could have had my way and ruled this stupid land, but no, you and your 'lover' had to intervine, had to stop my plans" He sneered, glancing down to see the carnage happening below.

"I can still rule this land you know, all I have to do is destory those resisters, then the 'chosen one' will follow after. And then it'll just be you and me, ruling over these pathetic subjects" He turned back towards Vince, who was still trying to get his breath back from the smoke inhalation. His eyes were also stinging, tears dripping down his cheeks as he curled up on himself. His mind cried out in fear as he heard the demon walk closer to him and pick him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Nothing will stop me from having you now, nothing" With that, Dixerious latched his lips firmly onto Vince's, enjoying the way the electro poof struggled against him, grinding his hips against Vince's. Vince felt the tears once again run down his face, but felt relief when he heard a familiar voice behind him "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"

Dixerious growled in anger as he saw Howard standing by a doorway leading downstairs, a hard glance in his small eyes and the needle in his hand by his side dripping with black blood.The demon then smirked and wrapped an arm around Vince's neck, holding him close as his other hand placed razor sharp claws against his throat "Hello again, 'chosen one'. I'm glad you're here to see our union, as it will be the last thing you'll ever see. If you also take one more step, I will cut his throat. If I can't have him, then no-one will"

To prove his point, Dixerious raked one claws down the pale flesh of Vince's neck, eliciting a hiss of pain from the younger man and making Howard flinch. Then while keeping his eyes on the jazz mavarick, the demon licked away the blood, tatsing Vince's skin all the up to his lips, then gathered the electro poof's mouth with his and kissed him deeply.

Howard could only see red as he watched Vince struggle against his captive "Get off of him!" He yelled as he walked forwards, only he was stopped as another gasp of pain burst out from his lover as Dixerious dug his claws deeply into Vince's arm, drawing blood as they raked down, tearing skin and clothes "Take another step and I will kill him. It would be such a shame though too, I have rather gotten fond of the tatse of him" He smirked, tightening his grip on the younger man.

Vince was getting fed up of his treatment and looked deep into Howard's eyes from his inprisonment, winking at him to inform him he had a slight plan. Howard shook his head no, not really sure at what Vince was getting at, but was too late as the electro poof bit down hard on the demon's arm, making Dixerious shriek in pain. He flund the arm holding Vince out, making the younger man go backwards too quickly, until he hit the edge of the rooftop and fell backwards, the look of shock and horror on his face freezing Howard's heart.

The jazz mavarick ran over to the edge and looked over, seeing nothing but the fight that was going on below. Not a sign of Vince was about, tears starting to form in his eyes, hsi heart breaking at the knowledge his love could be dead. A chuckling behind him broke him out of his thoughts and he growled, turning round to stare at Dixerious, whose wound on his arm healed instantly "Well, I did say if I couldn't have him, no-one can"

"You've killed him, you've killed Vince..." Howard whispered, almost in a disbeliving manner. His grip tightening on his needle as the image of Vince going over the side flashed in his mind "You killed my one true love!" He yelled, charging after the demon, ramming his needle through where his heart should be, black blood dripping over his hand and down Dixerious's body.

The demon only smirked as he pushed Howard hard, knocking him far across the rooftop. The jazz mavarick watched in horror as Dixerious just pulled the needle cleanly and quickly out of his chest, the would healing instantly as he threw the weapon the opposite end from Howard "So, you want to avenge your lover, then let's fight. Winner takes all!"

--

I'm so sorry for the late update, but with work and going out and writer's block. I do promised to update the ending quicker though :) From chugirl2526.


	9. Chapter 9

Under The Bed.

Summery- The boys are in trouble when a race of dust mites from under their bed shrinks them down and orders Howard to find the sacred gem of their land before they kill Vince. Slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own the boosh, nor will I ever do. I only own everything else in the story.

Author's Notes- This is it, the end :( In this chapter, I will be using an demon army simlar looking to the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts (Mint Game :) ) Also, sorry this took so long, my internet went shit and wouldn't let me on and I've been ill and thinking of more stories hehe ^^

Warnings: May contain mentions of rape, but there wasn't any really :) Please don't be offended, first time at kinda non-con hehe

I would like to thank SisiDraig, swisstony and ButtonsMagoo for being such wonderful and faithful reviewers, in fact everyone who reviewed ^^ I love you all and this last chapter is deadicated to all of you :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince held on to the flag pole sticking out of the wall just under the roof, his heart beating wildly as he tried to calm down. He looked down and gulped in horror at the destruction going on below. Tiny demons were still terrorizing the dust villagers, tearing into their bodies and ripping out bits of fluff and dust, eating them without mercy before moving onto another poor person. Jaimioux circled her enermy as Samioux did the same, his eyes narrowing to match her own. Once in awhile they struck at each other, only for each other's attacks to be blocked.

The electro poof felt his arms getting weak from holding on, his head was still slightly dizzy from the shock and smoke. He felt himself slipping slowly from the pole and nearly let himself go, let himself give up until he heard yelling above him "You killed my one true love..." As he heard those words, Vince never felt more loved in his life. Tears fell down his cheeks as he grappled to hold on to the pole, trying to pull himself up to his lover. He couldn't give up, not if there was still some hope to save him and Howard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Howard stared up at the demon in front him, who was smirking down at the jazz mavarick something gelming in his red eyes that Howard couldn't recognise "Did I ever tell you how I took Vince for myself?" Howard narrowed his small eyes at these words, anger rising inside him. He moved to get up, but a strange force was keeping him to the floor "Now, now. No moving during my story...Now where was I? Oh yes..."

Dixerious smirked again and moved closer to Howard, the gleam still in his eyes, a spell to keep the jazz mavarick down "He was just so tight as I pinned him down and had him, and his hisses of pain were like music to my ears. They soon turned into delicious moans of pain as I bit him hard over his naked body. God, he was so beautiful when he screamed as I entered him hard, no wonder you love him so much. The perfect lay if you asked me, the perfect concubine"

"Shut up, just shut up with your lies. How dare you talk about Vince like that!" Howard yelled out, his anger getting the better of him. If this guy thought he could just talk about his dead love like that, he could just think again "You did no such thing to him!"

"He was my concubine, I could do whatever I wanted to him!" Dixerious yelled back, his red eyes turning darker. Howard could feel the force binding around him harder, nearly crushing him. He could feel the breath leaving his body as the demon bent over him with what looked like his needle in his scaly hand "And now, because there's nothing for you to live for, I'll kill you now"

As the demon raised the needle above his head, Howard closed his eyes ready for the impact, but he wasn't afraid of cying now, he knew he'd meet Vince when he'd gone. Until a beautiful sounding voice called out "Leave him, just leave him alone!" He looked up to see Vince scambling over the edge of the roof, hurt but alive.

"Well, my little concubine survived. At least you'll be able to seen the demise of your 'lover' before you belong to me once more" Dixerioussmirked, before raising the needle once more. Vince notised that Howard couldn't move out the way because of some black energy covering him, then looked up to see the diamond in the demon's necklace glowing an eerie dark shade of black.

An idea was quickly formed by his lone brain cell and he ran towards the demon, ploughing into him and both of them crashed to the floor, the spell being broken and realesing Howard. He sat up and watched as his boyfriend wrestled Dxierious for domination, the pair of them rolling over the rooftop as one tried to pin the other. Vince seemed to have the upper hand as he pinned the demon down, but Dixerious placed his feet underneath Vince chest and pushed him over his shoulders, landed hard to the rooftop a few feet away, not moving.

Dixerious got up and sneered down at the still figure of the electro poof, then turned back towards the jazz mavarick, a murderous look in his red eyes "And now, it'll be your turn to die" He hissed, his claws growing longer and the needle burn with the demon's fury. Howard feared for his life once more, knowing that this would be the end, until he looked behind Dixerious and saw that Vince held in his hand the black diamond. He smiled as he raised it up and smashed it down onto the rooftop.

Dixerious screeched in pain as cracks appeared in the dark gem, turning to see what Vince was doing before rushing towards him. Vince saw he was coming and smashed it down harder, bits falling off as the demon stopped and hissed in pain, holding his hands to his chest "You will not hurt anyone again!" Vince shouted before smashing it down once more, bits flying out across the rooftop.

The demon gave one last screech as a large beam of dark light shot down from the cloudy sky and hit him dead on. Howard rushed over and laid himself over Vince to protect him as the strong beam started ripping away the black, scaly skin of the demon, showing dark flesh underneath. That was soon melted away to reveal his grotesque skeleton, before finally turning into a small pile of dust, being blown away by a small breeze.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portal above opened as a large gust of wind sucked up every small demon that was still alive, small sounds of screeches filling the air as the village was emptied of the evil. Once the last one was sucked in, the portal closed up with a flash of light, the sky once again turning clear with it's fairy light stars. Jaimioux watched as Samioux faltered in his steps, watching as his master got destoryed and took it as her cue to stab him hard through the heart, her gaze steely as he screamed in pain before dying, dropping in front of her dead.

She looked to her side to see Hannaioux and Vladious walk over to her, looking worse for wear, but with relived smiles on their faces, She gave a small smile back to them "We've done it, the demon is vanquished and peace comes once more to our lands"

"And you retrive your title back as the true high priestess" Vladious agreed, placing a hand on her shoulder. She gave another small smile before looking back up towards the roof "Let's hope our heroes are still with us"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Howard opened his eyes to see the air was clear and there was no sign of the demon, no sounds of war or fighting. He slowly lifted himself of his boyfriend and looked around, notising that it was over, they'd won. He smiled and looked down to Vince, the smile slipping as he saw that he wasn't moving. His heart clenched as he held Vince close in his arms "Vince, Vince, please wake up. We've done it, we're free. Please, wake up..."

Tears formed in his eyes as he lowered his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's lips, a tear freeing itself and falling onto the smooth skin. Then he felt soft eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, so he lifted his head up again to see Vince finally waking up, his blue eyes full of hurt, relief but most of all love "We're free?" He asked, quietly.

Howard smiled down at his mate "Yes, we've done it. We can go home now..." Tears of happiness dripped down his cheeks as his tear mixed with Vince's as he held him tight, just enjoying the feel of the smaller man in his arms once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours of rest later and their wounds healed, Howard and Vince walked down the large staircase, dressed in fresh clothes and large smile on their faces. Howard thought Vince never looked more handsome in his sky blue silk robes and Vince thought the same of Howard in his light brown robes. They looked down the stairs to see all the villagers looking up at them, a silent respectful look on their faces. Hand in hand, they made their way down the stairs.

As they past them, the villagers bowed down, making a pathway for them towards the raised platform where Jamioux was waiting, wearing deep red robes and holding an golden needle. To her left was her cheif advisor Hannaioux and to her right was her head of the guard Vladious. She smiled as Vince and Howard neared her and bowed down low to her "You do not have to bow, you have done more for ths land then you know"

She stood up and addressed the large crowd in front of her "Let's us all give thanks to our heroes, Howard our chosen one and his soulmate Vince!" The boys looked embrassed as everyone started clapping and cheering even the three behind them joined in. Once the noise died down, Jamioux spoke up again "Now, I must reward you. Now I have my throne again, my powers have returned and I may grant you any wish"

"We...we just want to go home. We've enjoyed it here-ish, but I think Naboo and Bollo must be missing us" Vince spoke up, clasping howard's hand harder as he looked into Jamioux's light blue beady eyes.

"That I can do" She smiled, placing her hand into a pocket of her robes and pulling out what looked to be the demon's diamond, once again mended and shining brightly "For you, young Vince. A present to remember us" She placed in around his head, letting it dropped gently around his neck. His eyes misted over with tears, but he wouldn't let him fall. He smiled up at her as she smiled back, then she turned to Howard "Your own necklace will be your present to rememeber us" He also smiled his thanks, taking the blue pendent from under his shirt for Vince to see.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and imagine your home, keeping your hands tightly held together" She whispered, giving them both a peck on the hceek before backing away. The boys smiled at each other before closing their eyes, listening as Jamioux muttered a speel under her breath. They felt a tingling sensation running through their body, then a flash of light, then nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince woke up first, his head pounding as he lifted it up slowly off something soft. He eyes then widen as he notised his surroundings, their room! They were back! He smiled wildily as he shook Howard awake from under him, then notising they were lying on their bed "Howard, it worked. We're back, we're back!"

Howard then moaned and woke up slowly, then realisation dawned in his mind. He looked around excitedly, then broke into a huge grin, gathering his boyfriend into a bonecrushing hug, smashing their lips against each other in joy and happiness. They broke apart, panting for breath as they smiled at each other "Was it all real, Howard? Or did we just dream it?" Vince asked, curiousity in his voice.

Howard wasn't sure himself, until he saw the large diamond necklace around the electro poof's neck. He then looked down at his own neck to see the blue pendent hanging, glistening in the bedroom light "I'm sure it was real Vince, I'm very sure" They share an all-knowing smile before leaning in for another kiss, a thought in the back of their mind reminding them never to hoover under their bed again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, finally finished ^^ I'm so, so sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but at least it's done now :) Once again I'd love to thank everyone for all their reviews and ideas, I love you all xx From chugirl2526.


End file.
